A New Ally
by Kitsune Yugata
Summary: Goku and the Z-fighters encounter a powerful fighter at the worl martial arts tournament. But is she friend or foe?


A New Ally

** (Note: when you see the name trunks I'm referring to future Trunks) **

**The sun was warm on their skin as the Z-fighters walked into the stadium. Today was the day of the annual world martial arts tournament where fighters from all over came to compete against each other in hopes of being labeled the world's most powerful fighter. When they entered the building they looked around at their competition and noticed that there were a lot of people.**

**    "Wow it's packed in here!" commented Krillin looking around.**

**    "Ya look at all the people who came this year!" replied Goku cheerfully. "Hey Vegeta you're registering this year right?"**

**    "Of course Kakerot, do you think I'd miss the chance to beat you into a pulp in front of thousands of people?" Vegeta replied sarcastically.**

**    "Okay then let's go!" Krillin said breaking them up before there was a fight.**

**    When they entered the room to register Goku felt a high power level, even higher than Broli's had been.**

**    "Piccolo…?"**

**    "Yes Goku, I feel it too." replied the namek. "Watch it you guys someone here is very strong, someone other than us!"**

**    "How strong?" asked Trunks worried.**

**    "*sigh* Stronger than Broli was. A lot stronger!" answered Goku**

**    "WHAT? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" squealed Krillin.**

**    When it came Goku's turn to pick a number he tried to push the thought out of his mind. But how could he they were about to go up against there strongest opponent yet and they couldn't tell who or what it was. He reached into the bin and picked out a ball with a number on it.**

**    "Hey number 7! I'm against you Piccolo!" Goku said**

**    Then it was Krillin's turn to pick he got number 2. Once the Z-fighters were through a young girl roughly 18 years of age stepped forward to pick a number she got number 1. She had long black hair in a braid that was at her waist and serious steel blue eyes. She had a tough look to her and didn't seem too happy.**

**    "Who is she dad?" asked trunks**

**    "I don't know son, but she'll get creamed out there." Vegeta replied**

**    "Dad, hush!" Trunks scolded.**

**    The numbers were picked and the fights set up. First fight was Krillin versus the mystery girl. They faced each other and the announcer started with a few words "The first match up is a first timer named Lotus and a familiar face…Krillin. His wife lost to the champ Hurcule a few years ago."**

**    "So, her name's Lotus? I should be able to take her easy!" Krillin thought.**

**    But as soon as the whistle went she jumped at the opening and closed the gap between her and Krillin with amazing speed. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him at the wall. He hit it head first and fell to the ground. There was a huge dent in the wall where his head hit it. The crowd went silent.**

**    "Krillin landed outside the ring. Lotus is the winner!" the announcer shouted.**

**    18 ran out and picked up Krillin while Marron walked along next to her. As Lotus re-entered the waiting room 18 cut her off.**

**    "You'll pay for what you did to my husband. You just wait until I get you in the ring." Growled 18**

**    Lotus watched as 18 walked away. Marron stayed behind and looked at her, Lotus knelt and handed her a soda form her bag. "Here kiddo!" she said. **

**    Marin took it and went back to her mother. Lotus spent the next few matches leaning against the wall looking out at the arena. After a while trunks walked over to her and looked  at her as if he was going to say something.**

**    "What do you want?" Lotus asked monotonously.**

**    "Nothing, I was just wondering how you beet Krillin so quickly?" asked Trunks**

**    "He was weak!" Lotus replied not taking her eyes off the match. "He let his guard down because I'm a girl! You'd figure after androids 17 and 18 attacked he'd know better!"**

**    "Huh how'd you know about that?" Trunks asked surprised.**

**    "What? I'm not that stupid!"**

**    "It's not that it's just really the only people who knew who or what they were, were those of us who fought them."**

**    "So you fought them and then he fell in love with one of them after Cell was defeated?" she pointed at Krillin's unconscious body.**

**    "Yes…but…how do you know so much about us?"**

**    "I have my ways."**

**    With that Trunks turned and left to return to his friends.**

**    "How is he 18?"**

**    "Not so good. He's out cold still!"**

**    "I hope he gets better."**

**    "What did she say to you?"**

**    "Not much but she seems to know a bit about you, 17, and Cell."**

**    Next battle was Lotus and 18. They faced off in the arena and the whistle went. The two women ran at each other and wasted no time exchanging blows. The only thing was Lotus blocked all of 18's shots and landed several of her own.**

**    "Why can't I hit her?" wondered 18**

**    "It's because you are too slow!" replied Lotus. The two of them parted and 18 floated a few feet above Lotus.**

**    "Right...there!" Lotus exclaimed and made a move with her hands that seemed familiar.**

**    "18 get out of there she's about to use the Kamehameha wave!" shouted Goku**

**     "Huh?"**

**    "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Lotus let the blast go and it hit 18 square in the chest and sent her flying higher and higher into the air until it exploded. 18 came spiraling back to the ground with smoke and bits of torn clothing trailing from her. Then with lightning speed Lotus appeared above 18 and using her fists hammered 18 in the stomach which sent her spiraling towards the arena floor. With a sickening smash 18 hit the ground and bits of arena went flying everywhere. Lotus lowered herself to the floor and looking into the crater she saw 18 lying mangled in a heap in its center. **

**"Lotus is the winner!" said the announcer trembling. She went back to her spot on the wall and leaned there to wait it out until her next fight. **

**From the other side of the room Goku noticed some thing strange. Lotus had a cut on her cheek from where a piece of concrete had cut here when it went flying but as he looked at the wound it seemed to close all on its own. He saw her reach up and wipe the blood from her cheek and then her skin was clear like nothing had happened. "Weird!" Goku thought. "That's why she doesn't seem to be tired or anything after each match!"**

**The fights continued and eventually it was time for a fight between Lotus and Vegeta. They entered the wrecked arena (thanks to lotus and 18's fight) and the announcer went nuts "WOW! Ladies and gentlemen the next fight is between Lotus who so far has been beating her opponents right, left, and center with no mercy shown. She could be the next champ and the first woman ever to take the title. But wait there's more her opponent is none other than Vegeta who destroyed half the arena a few years back and it looks like he's back for more!"**

**The fight began and Vegeta threw plenty of hits that made contact and then they seemed to equal out. They both landed after a bout of exchanged punches and kicks and Lotus smiled "Looks like you'll be more of a challenge than I thought Vegeta! I think I should turn things up a notch!"**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"I always wanted to fight the prince of Saiyans. It's an honor!" Lotus bowed**

**"WHAT!!! How did you know?"**

**"It's a shame you have to die!"**

**With that Lotus lunged at the stunned Vegeta and hit him with all she had. With a final kick she sent him flying into the stands right next to where Bulma and Chichi were sitting. **

**"Vegeta get up! Please wake up!" cried Bulma. Vegeta's eyes flashed open and were filled with a burning hatred he flew back into the ring and then with a flash of gold light Vegeta went Super-Saiyan and floated there watching Lotus. Again all she did was smile. **

**"You think that's power? I'll show you power!" Lotus shouted as she planted her feet firmly on the ground. Vegeta could feel her power level increase dramatically it rose so high he thought he was fighting Broli again. It didn't stop there though, her power increased past that and continued to rise. Within A minute Lotus' body was engulfed by a silver-white light. Her hair went platinum and her eyes burned an intense white as her power climbed higher still. The light now poured from her eyes and as she let out a yell of defiance the light poured from her mouth.**

**"She's insane! She'll kill us all!" Piccolo yelled**

**Then she smashed through the light and flew straight at Vegeta but he was ready for her. He dodged her energy blasts and struck! He landed a bone shattering blow to her ribs and she could feel them caving in as they smashed into hundreds of pieces. Her vision was clouded over by a crimson haze and then everything went black.**

**Vegeta looked down at the near lifeless body of Lotus and reflected on what she had said to him. "How did she know that I was the saiyan prince? More importantly how was she so strong?"**

**Goku flew over to the silent Vegeta "Y'know we could use someone as powerful as her on our team.  I mean she would be a great asset to our team and we could use some more people incase something happens!"**

**"True but we do not yet know what her intensions were and if she is friend or foe"**

**"I know that but we should take her to see Dendea to be healed, you did quite the number on her!"**

**"But we don't know if we can trust her! Kakerot, you're endangering all our lives if I hadn't known that submission move I couldn't have beaten her and we could all have ended up like 18 and Krillin!"**

**"There was a time when we didn't trust you Vegeta but we welcomed you to our ranks in hopes that someday you'd become our friend! Now we shall do the same for her!"**

**"Fine have it your way!"**

**The Remaining Z- fighters carried Krillin, 18, and Lotus up to the lookout to see Dendea. Krillin and 18 woke right after they were healed but Lotus stayed unconscious. Alive but still in bad shape she was placed in a bed in the lookout.**

**A few hours later in the lookout… "Are you sure it was wise to bring her here Goku"**

**"Yes Mr. Popo I'm positive she means us no harm. Yet I'd like to know something"**

**"What is it you'd like to know?" **

**"I was wondering why she could heal the cut on her cheek but not the broken ribs."**

**"Maybe you should ask her." It was Trunks**

**"I'll do that!"  **

**Goku went into the room where Lotus slept and sat next to her on the bed. She opened her eyes and looked up at him puzzled. **

**"Where am I" She felt her ribs "What happened?"**

**"We brought you to be healed by Earth's guardian you are on his lookout!"**

**"Why did you save me after I hurt your friends?"**

**"Because he's soft!" Vegeta was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.**

**"You feel guilty for what you did, don't you?"**

**"No"**

**"Than why are you sitting there watching her sleep?"**

**"…Um…" Vegeta's cheeks turned a rosy pink. He got up and left the room.**

**"What's wrong with him?"**

**"I don't know!"**

**Lotus tried to sit up and felt a piercing pain through her chest. "Argggggg!" she winced.**

**"Please miss lie down you are not yet ready to be walking about." Dendea gently laid Lotus back into her pillows "Here I brought you some tea!"**

**"Thank you!" **

**"You're welcome now please get some rest."**

**"Mhmmm!" Lotus drifted off to sleep.**

**The next morning she awoke and stretched. She felt no pain at all and saw that there was a fresh set of clothes folded on the chair Vegeta had been sitting in the day before. She got out of bed and got changed. She pulled on the jeans, socks, boots, and capsule corp. sweat shirt and went outside. It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust to the sunlight but when they did she decided to take a look around.**

**"What is this place?" She walked around and when she came around the front of the building she saw Krillin, 18 and the others sitting on the ground. **

**"Good morning did you sleep well?"**

**"Yes Dendea thank you. I don't believe I've been introduced to everyone!"**

**Dendea introduced everyone and Lotus sat with them. She wondered why she was saved by them, she had injured Krillin and 18 and yet they still welcomed her. It baffled her to no end and she was still thinking about it when a familiar voice caught her attention.**

**"So this is why you didn't meet me at the end of the tournament!"**

**Lotus turned around and saw a girl a tad smaller than herself with red and black hair.**

**"Ty!" She ran over to hug her friend.**

**"Konnichiwa mina san!"**

**"How are things?"**

**"Good but what happened to you?"**

**"I'm not really sure to be honest!"**

**"Oh."**

**They walked over and sat down together and Lotus introduced her to everyone. They all sat around to eat when Vegeta piped up.**

**"Lotus, where are you and your friend staying?"**

**"I don't know, we haven't decided."**

**"Well I was thinking that if you'd like maybe you could stay with Bulma, me and my son Trunks?"**

**"Sure! So, he's your son is he? Well that explains a lot! Looks must run in the family!" She winked at Trunks**

**Vegeta blushed "So you'll stay with us then?"**

**"Yup!"**

**That night Trunks, Vegeta and Lotus flew back to the capsule corp. house. Lotus lay awake in bed and when she looked out in the hall she noticed that the light was still on in Trunks' room. She walked down the hall and stepped into his room and saw that he was sitting on his bed with a book in his lap.**

**"What are you doing?" she leaned against the wall.**

**"Not much, just reading." He set the book aside**

**"I couldn't sleep is it okay if I come in here?"**

**"Sure!"**

**Lotus walked over and sat in Trunks' lap making him blush. She cuddled close to him and looked up at him. She stretched and her hand brushed his nose, she looked up at him and noticed him blushing. She smiled.**

**"What's with you?"**

**"Umm…it's just that…well…you kind of startled me when you sat in my lap so suddenly."**

**"Oh…what, does it make you uncomfortable?"**

**"Yes." he gulped. She giggled and climbed behind him and started to massage his shoulders. **

**"Trunks you know that you have no reason to feel uncomfortable around me it isn't right. I'm human to you know and personally I like you!" The words leapt from her mouth before she knew what she was saying and it was her turn to blush.**

**"I like you too I just wasn't sure how you felt about me… I mean we haven't known each other for that long so I didn't think you cared."**

**Lotus turned even redder. It felt good to know that someone cared about her but yet she was still to afraid to tell him who she really was. "You don't know me at all Trunks!" she thought.**

**The sun** shawn**** through the curtains of Trunks' window and Lotus propped herself on her elbows while she realized where she was. She looked at the figure sleeping next to her and her mind was startled awake by the realization of who it was. It was Trunks he lay next to her in the bed, sleeping peacefully. Then the memories of the night before came flooding back to her. They had looked at each other for a short time and she gave into her desire. She had kissed him and the ended up cuddled together in the bed. She had fallen asleep in the warmth of his strong embrace. ****

**Downstairs Bulma was mixing batter in a bowl and Vegeta sat in a chair at the table while little Trunks ate cereal.**

**"Trunks dear can you go wake Trunks and our guests up, breakfast is almost ready!"**

**"Okay mom I will!" he groaned**

**Little Trunks ran up the stairs and opened the door to the room where his future self was sleeping.**

**"Hey Trunks wake up!"**

**"Nnh…Nani?" Trunks groaned and rolled over.**

**Little Trunks started to shake him and yelled. "TRUNKS…WAKE…"he stopped when he saw Lotus lying next to Trunks. "GAHHHHHHH!" He ran down the stairs. "Mom I have a girl… I mean Trunks has a girl in his room!"**

**"Heh, I figured they'd get together!" Vegeta smirked.**

**"Vegeta hush!" Bulma scolded him.**

**"Oh well…at least their kids will be powerful you know with her power level and all!"**

**"VEGETA!!!"**

**"heheheheh!"**

**"Pancakes?!" Goku popped up at the window.**


End file.
